DRW Jo Slade
Jo Slade is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and a special zombie appearing in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. She is a corrupt police officer who had captured at least four young women in order to sexually assault them. Jo is found in the Lovely Fashion House in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Above the Law. Above the Law Jo was seen entering the Lovely Fashion House women's clothing store with a young woman. As Frank West arrived to investigate, he found the young woman, Kay, tied to a chair with Jo standing over her. Jo proceeded to taunt and verbally abuse the young woman, going as far as to threatening to sexually abuse her with a nightstick. Frank attempted to intervene, but Jo demanded him not to interfere or be dealt with. After she was defeated, she died while convulsing on the floor of the store. After she is dead, she drops a stun gun and the handcuff key. Frank freed Kay and the three other hostages, Kelly Carpenter, Lilly Deacon, and Janet Star, and escorted them back to the Security Room. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, psychopath Jo does not appear, along with her scoop and hostages, despite trailers showing her in the game. Instead, Jo appears as two different variants of zombies. The blue-shirted zombie Jo has two stun guns and appears at night, and the brown-shirted, brown-hatted, aviator sunglasses-wearing version of zombie Jo has a handgun and a stun gun. Zombie Jo is very powerful and is capable of dealing heavy damage, but can be taken out quickly with a shotgun blast to the face. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode Jo will appears at the rooftop from 1:19:00 through 2:07:00 and carries lettuce, melon, zombait. Jo appears a second time in Lovely Fashion House at Wonderland Plaza from 5:00:00 to 5:07:00 carrying the same items she had before. Battling Jo See Above the Law#Battling Jo Trivia *According to hostage Janet Star, Jo has already killed a few other girls. *Jo accuses Kay Nelson of luring another man into the store, suggesting that others have tried and failed to rescue her hostages. *It is suggested that Jo was responsible for injuring another survivor, Ross Folk, while attempting to abduct his girlfriend Tonya Waters. *According to Jo's badge, she is a Security Enforcement Officer, possibly a part of mall security or a law enforcement branch. *Jo has one of the tallest and largest character models. *In the beta version of Dead Rising, Jo holds Sophie Richards hostage instead of Kay. *In the Odd Jobs menu in Chop Till You Drop, Jo makes an appearance in her human form. *The two zombie Jo's in Chop Till You Drop have different movement animations. *On the first Characters page of Dead Rising's game manual, Jo is shown without her glasses. The same image of her is used in Frank's Notebook except she is wearing her glasses. *Her theme song is Heaven's Creepin' In, by Supernova Syndicate. *Dwight Boykin, a Dead Rising 2 psychopath, says a line similar to Jo's when being defeated: "I cannot believe a worthless zombie did me in!", except Jo says "prick" instead of "zombie". *There is a reference to Jo in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, when Frank rescues a female stripper dressed as a cop. When she joins Frank, Frank will say, "Wow, you're a lot nicer than the last female cop I met." *In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, when Frank kills a Zombie Jo with a Queen, she will die in the same way as she dies in Dead Rising on the Xbox 360. Video Gallery File:Jo zombie.png|"Blue" Zombie Jo File:Zombie brown Jo.png|"Brown" Zombie Jo File:Dead rising dead jo (5).png|Jo is defeated File:Jo Slade.jpg File:Blue zombie Jo.png File:Brown zombie Jo.png Jo_Body.jpg| Jo_Face.jpg| Jo_hair.jpg| Jo_Pants.jpg| Joe_arms.jpg| References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Zombie Psychopaths